iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Planet and the Planeteers
|title_other = The New Adventures of Captain Planet |show = Captain Planet and the Planeteers |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = TBS Cartoon Network KidsWB! |rating = |country = United States |language = English |seasons = 6 |episodes = 113 |distributor = Turner Program Services |production_company = DiC Entertainment Hanna-Barbera |producer = |recording_studio = |starring = David Coburn LeVar Burton |air_date = TBS: – |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Planet_and_the_Planeteers |wikia = http://captainplanet.wikia.com |imdb = tt0098763 |tv.com = captain-planet-and-the-planeteers |video = |video_title = }}Captain Planet and the Planeteers is an , created by Ted Turner. The is about Gaia, the spirit of the planet, is awakened from a long sleep by Hoggish Greedly, who happens to be drilling above her resting chamber. Realizing that the damage is extensive,Gaia sends five magic rings, four with the power to control an element of nature and one controlling the element of Heart, to five chosen youths across the globe: Kwame from Africa, Wheeler from North America, Linka from the Soviet Union (changed to Eastern Europe after the Soviet Union's dissolution), Gi from Asia, and Ma-Ti from . Broadcast Captain Planet and the Planeteers originally debuted on TBS in the on , and finished on .Season 6 also was not aired in the until many years after the show's cancellation. Most of the episodes finally made their U.S. debut on Boomerang in as part of an Earth Day marathon. The New Adventures of Captain Planet The original was the second longest running -cartoon of the 1990s, producing 113 episodes. It lasted for three seasons under the name Captain Planet and the Planeteers (produced by TBS Productions and DiC), before a production company switch, changing the title to The New Adventures of Captain Planet (produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, which was acquired by Turner in ). During this time, it aired as part of TBS' Sunday Morning In Front Of The TV block, alongside fellow H-B toons SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron and 2 Stupid Dogs. This revealed more of the past of each of the characters, and expanded on it dramatically. Gi tells the story of her pet dolphin, while Linka is revealed to have a mining family who used canaries to detect lethal gases in the mines, and her opening sequence generalizes her birthplace as Eastern Europe to avoid confusion in viewers born after the Soviet Union’s collapse in . This would place her canonical birthplace among one of the countries that gained their independence when the Soviet Union collapsed. The tone of these episodes was more mature than the initial , often explicitly mentioning death or dying. The characters' relationships with each other were more mature, and the language was also more direct. This is likely attributed to the aging of the initial audience. Several changes were noticeable, most significantly the animation style. While the character models from the DiC episodes were retained and the original DiC opening sequence used, the new animation relied less on shading and was slightly more colorful. Many of the characters had refurbished outfits. The sound effects utilized when the Planeteers used their rings were changed and the echo in Captain Planet’s voice when he emerged was gone. The DiC seasons' synth rock soundtrack was replaced by a large number of orchestral pieces, and while the famous end credits theme was retained, the ending sequence now showcased footage from the Hanna-Barbera episodes. A small number of cast changes occurred, affecting Gaia and most of the eco-villains. The opening narration was spoken by David Coburn (Captain Planet) rather than LeVar Burton (Kwame) and, in the final , was replaced by a rap by Fred Schneider of The B-52's. Cast |} International versions }} }} |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = Asia Television }} }} France 2 M6 Club RTL OCS Happy Game One }} }} Junior Boomerang }} direct-to-VHS }} }} }} |version = M1 |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = M1 }} |version = TV2 |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = TV2 }} |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = TV Asahi }} |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = KBS1 }} |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = CTS }} |version = voice-over |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = TVP2 }} |version = Dubbed version |logo = Captain Planet logo.png |channels = TVN Cartoon Network }} Cartoon Network Canal Futura Tooncast }} }} }} Boomerang Tooncast Televen Teletica Canal 5 }} |} See also *Episodes External links References